


It's Already Decided.

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 230 Words, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Rose Lalonde gives her boyfriend of only a few months the news. It takes a while for John to process it, but once his mind settles he proves his devotion.
Relationships: John Egbert/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	It's Already Decided.

John was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was deep in thought about how to process the information he was just told. He wasn’t sure how to take this.

“Egbert?” 

John stopped pacing. He lift his head up from the floor to stare at a young blonde woman sitting on his bed.

“I’m sorry," John apologizes. "It’s just... a bit of a surprise.”

Rose let out a deep breath through her nose, “I don't know how this happened. We were so careful... what am I going to do.” As she lets out a brief sigh, John gently grabs her hands. He slowly sits down next to her on the bed, “what are we going to do?” John softly corrected her.

Rose smiles and then drags her gaze down to the floor. Her eyes filled with sorrow.

“We’re going to finish what we started.” John stood up and walked over to his desk. He opened up a drawer, pulling out something small that Rose could not see.

John walked back to the woman sitting on his bed and knelled in front of her. John places his hand onto her lap. “I was going to wait, but there's no time like the present.” John reveals in his other hand a small black box, he gently opened it to reveal a small silver diamond ring.

“Rose Lalonde, will you marry me?”


End file.
